Drifter vs Link (BOTW)
The drifters of the wild. wandering.jpg|'''Necromercer ' 'Note' '''Note: Link is in his City Level Incarnation to even out this fight. Drifter is also limited to city level feats. Enjoy!' 'Intro' Necro: In wild and untamed lands we all have our own goals. Be it finding a cure for a mysterious disease or saving the world, everyone knows to turn to Adventure. Mercer: Drifter, The Hero of Hyper Light Drifter. Necro: And Link, The Hero of the Wild. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and together we are Necromercer. Necromercer: And it's our Job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Drifter wanders in to DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Drifter is a humanioid creature with blue skin by the name of Drifter. Mercer: What? Necro: Drifter is a Drifter. Mercer: I thought he was named Drifter. Necro: He is! His race is called the Drifters. Mercer: OOOOOHHHHHH! Now I get it. Drifter is a Drifter who Drifts through the world. Necro: Dammit Mercer! Anyway, Drifter was striken with a mysterious terminal disease that caused him great pain, so he set out into his world to find a cure. Mercer: And on his journy Drifter saw and did some crazy shit. Necro: Drifter was able to hurt the Immortal Cell, a being that when it first woke up, everything around it was completly destroyed. Mercer: Drifter wields a sword that can block almost any projectile. Necro: The Roly Poly is a powerful grenade that can destroy city blocks. Mercer: Drifter weilds many guns and upgrades. ''' '''Necro: First up is the Pistol. This gun has rather weak fire power but it has a rapid fire ability. Mercer: The Rifle is a high caliber gun with a powerful shot and amazing range. Necro: The Shotgun is a powerful weapon that fires a wave of energy that deals heavy damage to targets at a close range. Mercer: Next is the Zaliska, a high powered pistol that fires slowly and has massive recoil, but the projectile is large and powerful. Necro: The Diamond Shotgun similar to the Shotgun, and the only diffrence that the Diamond Shotgun fires crystal shards rather than lasers. Mercer: And my personal favorite and possibly Drifter's most powerful gun is the Rail Gun. This gun charges up a beam of energy, and when the beam is fired, it decimates it's target. Necro: The Drifter's last weapon is the Throwing Sword. It is a long sword that is razor shap, that is thrown at high speeds Mercer: Drifter's sword is made of phase shifted hard light, so the sword is completely indestructable, as if broken, it will always regenerate. Necro: Drifter outraced laser beams, and dodged beams of plasma during his fight with the Immortal Cell. Mercer: Drifter can preform many special techniques with his weapons and with his dash abilites. Necro: Like the Charge Attack, which is a powerful cyclone like attack that deals massive damage to anyone that is hit by it. Mercer: We have already covered Drifter's deflection ability, but it is quite powerful. Necro: The Slash Dash is one of Drifter's most useful skills, as it deals massive damage, and It also moves Drifter at a very high speed. Mercer: Drifter's Chain Dash ability is quite impressive, and it allows Drifter to zip around the battlefeild like a ninja. Necro: The Dash Shield is a dimond shaped shield that is only activated when Drifter is dashing. Mercer: The Dash Strike is a powerful sword strike that deals heavy damage, but is only activated when Drifter is dashing. Necro: Drifter carries a total of five healing kits that completely restore his health. Mercer: Over all, Drifter is a powerful adventurer, but he has one weakness. He is incredibly ill and he is constant pain. Plus all of Drifter's guns have a limited supply of Ammo, but he can find more by destroying objects around him. Drifter: ... (No Quote) 'Link rides in to DEATH BATTLE! ' (Link will not get Amiibo gear or fairies, as they are outside help) Necro: One day, a young man by the name of Link woke up from cryostasis almost completly naked with no memories of anything other than two names. His own, Link, and another. Zelda. Mercer: Naturally freaked out by this he left the lab he woke up in and went on an adventure. Necro: Link then found Zelda in the city of Hyrule. Turns out she's a princess, and fought against Calamity Ganon. Mercer: Link then found out about his past from Zelda. turns out he was descended from a long line of knights, with all of their combat experince pre downloaded into his brain. So Link has roughly three centuries of combat experiance. Necro: Eventually Link found the Master Sword, which is his primary weapon. Link can charge the power of light into his blade and fire sword lasers at his foes. Mercer: Link became the Hylian Champion with relative ease, And became Zelda's personal guard. Necro: But probably could not have acheived any of these feats with out the Sheikah Slate. Mercer: This Ipad is amazing peice of technology allows Link to do some pretty insane stuff with its' various Runes. Necro: The first rune is the remote bomb. Remote bombs can be round or square, and are very powerful, but Link can only use two at one time. Mercer: Next up is the Magnesis rune. This rune allows Link to move massive pieces of metal and damage enemies. Necro: Stasis allows Link to freeze the flow of time around a single person or object for five seconds, however if the person is strong he can only hold them for one and a half seconds. Mercer: Cyronis allows link to freeze water into ice pillars but he can only have three out at one time. Necro: And finally we have the Master Cycle Zero. This rune summons a fricken Motercycle. It has a top speed of about sixty-seven miles per hour, and it can climb steep hills. Mercer: Link not only wields the Master Sword, but also the Hylian Shield. This shield is completely indestructable. Necro: The Bow of Light shoots arrows of hardened light, that are extremly effective against monsters. Mercer: Link wears the Champion's Tunic, a blue suit of armor that has the highest defensive rating in the game. Necro: Link can heal himself by eating food that he carries on his person, and he gets a boost in his Skyrim-like sneak skill by eating a Fire-fly. Somehow. Mercer: Link can slow down time so that he can dodge any attack, but slowing time takes a heavy toll on Link's stamina. Necro: Link has a charge attack, in which he spins really fast in a circle. This attack does massive damage and is very similar to Drifter's Charge attack. Mercer: Link can also use the other champion's special abilites. With Daruk's Protection Link creates a massive shield around him that can block almost any attack without fail. However it drains Link's stamina very quickly. Necro: Urobosa's Fury shocks Link's enemys wth electricity, and Revail's Gale allows Link to fly for a short period of time. And arguably link's most useful ability is Miphia's Grace, which brings Link back to life once, and heals him to half health. Mercer: Link has reacted to Thunderblight Ganon's attacks, which are lightning level, and Link has also dodged Guardian Lasers. Necro: But Link despite all of the amazing things he has done still has a lot of weaknesses. Such as most of Link's abilities drain his stamina at an alarming rate, And he has amnesia, and can sometimes forget how to use certain skills and powers. ''' '''Mercer: But overall you don't want to mess with the Hero of the Wild! Link: ...(No Quote) ' 'Set Necromercer: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! TN1.jpg|Necromercer V1 'Fight' Hyrule Drifter sighed. "This land is so beautiful...I heard that there is a cure all here, that can cure any disease." Drifter thought taking a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. Suddelny, a young man in blue clothes strolled into view, and Drifter raised his hand from the hilt of his sword to wave at Link, only to have to roll to dodge an arrow that had been fired at him. "He must have taken my gesture as a sign of agression! But, if he wants to fight, I will have to fight with him." Drifter though placing his hand back on the hilt of his sword. Link got into a fighting stance. "Did he just threaten me? Well, I'll get him before he gets me!" Link thought as he drew his bow and fired another arrow at Drifter. (Cue:One Winged Devil) ' ' Drifter-vs-Link(BOTW).jpg|By Vorkota ''' '''Link fired another arrow at Drifter, who sliced the arrow clean in half. Drifter used his chain dash to rush Link and knock the bow out of his hands, and punch the Hero of the Wild square in the face, sending him flying back. Drifter pointed his pistol at Link and fired a barrage of bullets at the Hero of the Wild. Link raised his shield with ease, and blocked all of the bullets, and then drawing the Master Sword all in the same motion. Link held the Master Sword high in the air and channeled light energy into the blade, and fired an energy bolt at Drifter. Drifter used the dash shield and slammed into the beam, deflecting the massive bolt, sending it flying into a tree, completly destroying it. Drifter used the Chain Dash again and appeared in frount of Link. Link swung the Master Sword at Drifter, who blocked the attack with his own sword. Drifter pulled the Shotgun out of his cloak, and fired it at Link. Link raised his shield just in time, Barely managing to block the attack. Link used Urobosa's Fury to shoot a bolt of lightning at Drifter, who blocked the lightning with his sword. Link used Drifter's momentary distarction to get in close, and slash at his foe. Drifter raised his sword just in time, and blocked Link's attack. (Cue:Devil Trigger, Devil May Cry 5) Drifter pulled the Dimond Shotgun from his cloak and fired it at Link. Link managed to block the crystals, and he then returned fire with the Bow of Light. Drifter used the Charge Attack to smack the arrow away. Drifter fired the Diamond Shotgun once more, this time he managed to push Link back towards a boulder. Link pulled the Sheikah Slate from his tunic. Link then swiped the slate open, and he selected the first rune. Link tossed a bomb at Drifter, who tossed the Roly Poly at it, causing the bombs to explode in midair. Link and Drifter were sent flying by the explosion. Drifter lept and used the Dash Slash to get over to Link, who was already up. Link swung his sword at Drifter, who blocked the attack and pulled the Pistol from his belt and shot it at Link once more. Link raised his sheild, and blocked the attack. Drifter switched to the Zaliska, and shot it at Link again. Drifter was pushed back by the gun's recoil, and Link managed to block the bullet, but he was also sent flying backwards. Drifter used the Dash Slash on Link, who managed to block the attack with his sword. Link and Drifter traded blows with their swords, until they found themselves in a sword lock, both combatants trying to push the other back with a display of brute force. Drifter pulled the pistol out of his cloak and placed it to his arm, and fired. The bullet tore through Drifter's arm like paper and struck Link in the shoulder, giving Drifter the chance to push Link off balence and stab the Hero of the Wild through the chest. Drifter lept back and pulled his Throwing Swords from his cloak. Drifter threw the first one through Link's chest, the next one struck home, connecting with Link's face, and the third one impaling Link through the sthomach. Link began to fall, and Drifter used the Dash Slash to cut Link clean in half, then turning around with the Rail Gun in hand. Drifter took aim and fired. The beam completly disentergrated Link's corpse. ''' '''Nothing remained of the Hero of the Wild except for his Sword and Shield. Drifter picked up the fallen hero's remains. He had not meant to go this far. Drifter stabbed the Master Sword into the ground, propping the Master Shield up on the Sword. Drifter Pulled a healing pack from his cloak and absorbed it, the hole in his arm closing instantly. K.O. *'Drifter is seen resting in a small body of water.' *'Link's Game Over screen is flashing.' ' TN234567890p09876543234567890.png|Necromercer V1 ' ' ' 'Results' Nero: Well then. Mercer: That was brutal!!! Necro: This was a difficult match to figure out. But what gave Drifter the win was his stamina, strength, speed and arsenal. Mercer: Link was a lot more durable, but his lack of stamina and a really offensive arsenal was his downfall. Most of Link's arsenal was for exploring, while Drifter's was ment specificly for combat. While Link was fast he could not compare to Drifter. Necro: Consider this. Link's grestest speed feat is dodging laser blasts from the Guardian's but Drifter's was dodging flashes of light. and lasers are roughly 33.3% times slower than a flash of light. Mercer: Strength was a close catagory, but the Immortal Cell's top strength feat was way above Calamity Ganon's. When both of these villains awoke they destroyed a city, but Immortal Cell destroyed a city and three towns, while Calamity Ganon only destroyed a single city and some of the surronding buildings. Necro: In the end Link was in massive trouble from the start of this match. Mercer: Looks like Link Drifted away. Necro: The winner is the Drifter. TN234.png|Necromercer V1 TN12345678.jpg|Necromercer V2 'Next Time...' An Old Timey Showdown! Bendy vs Cuphead! Category:Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:Hyper Light Drifter vs The Legend of Zelda Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Edited by Inkriel Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Necromercer Season 1 Category:Completed by Necromercer Category:Necromercer Pre Reboot